Vampire Kisses
by greenlilies
Summary: La camioneta de Bella se daña en la carretera y el único refugio a la vista es una casa misteriosa con un habitante igual de misterioso. Cuando pensaba que todo era inútil en la vida, una llama se enciende dentro de ella una vez más. Un mordisco a la vez.


**Nota de la autora**: Cambié las reglas supernaturales de los vampiros de crepúsculo para acercarlos a la versión clásica. Ellos contienen veneno, pero para cambiar a alguien, el humano debe beber sangre de vampiro a cambio, para así completar la transformación.

Muchas gracias a mis maravillosas betas **kimpy0464 **y** Irritable Grizzzly **por hacerlo mejor.

**Nota de la traductora**: Gracias a **BittenBee **por darme permiso para traducir este fic, el original se encuentra en mis favoritos por si lo quieren leer. Todo el crédito es para ella (pero si me quieren agradecer por traducírselos, no hay problema ;D)

**

* * *

**

**Vampire Kisses**

La transmisión ya fallaba cuando la camioneta comenzó a reducir la marcha, el freno patinó contra el liso pavimento con un chillido de fricción. Justo a tiempo, Bella guió el vehículo a un sucio saliente del camino. El motor hizo un alto, y la vieja y oxidada camioneta finalmente exhaló su último respiro.

La lluvia era densa, las nubes daban giros, y los arboles azotaban por el viento. No pasaría ni un solo auto en horas.

El tiempo no pudo ser peor.

Ahora estaba parada en el medio de la nada, con una camioneta averiada sobre una ruta boscosa y bajo la lluvia.

Había tenido ese camión por varios años. Ni aunque pudiera, habría podido llegar al límite de velocidad en la autopista y ella ya llegaba tarde.

_Lo siento, camioneta, _pensó, _ir lento es mejor que ¡no rodar nada! _

Parecía que había estado dando círculos. El mapa no era claro en las zonas rurales, si hubiera planeado su viaje adecuadamente, habría comprado un sistema _GPS. _A pesar de sus pequeños esfuerzos en la preparación, una parte de Bella sabía que su corazón no estaba allí. La frustración se había estado construyendo desde hace tiempo.

Era el día antes de la boda de su mejor amigo Jasper. Lastima, ella estaba enamorada de el secretamente. Suspiró profundamente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y en el melódico golpeteo de la lluvia contra su ventana. Le dolía el corazón al pensar en el mañana. Era tan _inevitable. _Era un dolor que le había mordisqueado las entrañas desde que se enteró que estaba comprometido.

Con la yema de su dedo, trazó su muslo cubierto por el jean sobre el lugar donde sabia que estaban las viejas y nuevas cicatrices. Echaba de menos la sensación. El roce de la gruesa tela contra su piel no era suficiente.

A veces, Bella experimentaba un leve adormecimiento después de que se distraía con las auto-lesiones, creía que podía pasar en ese momento. _Jasper, _pensó. Su cabello rubio ondulado y conmovedor, sus ojos azules. Otra vez, la realidad de lo que estaba perdiendo se estrelló contra ella, y el dolor amenazó con ahogarla. Cerró los ojos un instante, clavándose las uñas en el áspero tejido, imaginando el ritual de corte y absorción, sabia que vendría con la acción. _Corte. Dolor. Sangre. Alivio. _El proceso siempre era liberador; algo personal, tan querido y de ella sola.

Lo peor de todo era su prometida, Alice, era perfectamente maravillosa. Perfectamente bonita. Perfecta.

Ella era más hermosa y delicada que cualquier mujer que Bella hubiera visto. Pequeña con curvas en los lugares correctos, brillantes ojos marrones, y una dulce sonrisa que nunca falla. Bella era madura y callada, como Jasper. Es por eso que siempre estaban bien juntos, pacíficos y silenciosos, almas danzantes. Ellos eran soñadores solitarios, con pequeñas sonrisas y corazones amables. Alice era entusiasta y energética, atributos que Jasper respondió con naturalidad, creando una increíble química. Bella se había sorprendido cuando Alice Brandon cautivó el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Alice le había confiado a Bella recientemente que ella quería que "La chica especial que es amiga de toda la vida de Jasper" fuera tan cercana como una hermana. Alice insistió que ella fuera una de sus Damas de Honor. Y, para colmo, tenían que tener su ceremonia y recepción en una pintoresca casa de campo en una remota colina con vista a una magnifica puesta de sol.

Se había sentido alejada de todo el mundo ese mes, y ahora, literalmente, lo estaba. Su celular no tenía recepción. Solo había empacado una muda extra de ropa. Y tampoco sabia dónde exactamente se encontraba. Bella golpeó el volante con la palma de la mano, dejando que el eco del dolor se extendiera desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Su gruñido de frustración fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en un triste suspiro. Su ritual privado tendría que esperar. Se tenia que centrar en encontrar una alternativa para calmarse a si misma, como su ritual era tentador en ese momento.

Cuanto Bella mas contemplaba su desesperanza de su situación, sus ojos llorosos examinaban los alrededores automáticamente a través de la lluvia que golpeaba contra su parabrisas.

Allí había una forma borrosa y oscura en la distancia. Desviando los ojos, se inclinó el asiento del pasajero para bajar la ventana manualmente.

Los arboles crecían largos gruesos en el bosque. Justo encima de una línea de arboles irregulares, la pendiente de una azotea le llamó la atención.

_Puede ser que tengan un teléfono, _pensó. Llamaría a sus padres primero, diciéndoles que se había quedado atascada y no podía llegar a tiempo mañana. El pánico se fue haciendo en su estomago, pero se quedó con pocas opciones. Dejando su bolso debajo del asiento, deslizó su pequeña cartera sobre su hombro y se puso su chaqueta para cubrirse. La lluvia rugía en sus oídos mientras se tropezaba por el bosque. Las hojas muertas eran tan resbaladizas como los peces. Las ramitas y piedrecillas se ocultaban bajo el follaje de otoño, haciéndola tropezar.

Finalmente alzó la vista y casi jadeó por el tamaño de la casa ante ella. Grandes gotas de agua le salpicaron la cara mientras miraba fijamente. Fue sobrecogedor, la casa parecía que saliese de una mar de tierra y hojas marrones-naranja. Se parecía a una cama y desayuno gótico, cincelado en piedra oscura. Una especie de niebla se aferraba a sus lados como plumas a la arquitectura.

Entre ella y la residencia, estaba una negra y amenazadora reja de hierro. Hierbajos con raíces desiguales y torcidas en su base y en las grietas de la vieja cerradura que ya no aseguraban la zona.

Bella empujó la reja lo suficiente para deslizarse a través de la entrada. Resbaló en los escalones de piedra y paró la caída con sus manos. Se estremeció ante su torpeza mas de lo que le ardía el raspón en las manos, se paró en la punta de los pies y extendió las manos para tocar el pesado timbre con forma de herradura.

No hubo respuesta.

Impaciente, Bella tocó una vez mas, la lluvia la empapaba sin piedad. Sus dientes empezaron a temblar. Con desesperación, sus fríos y entumecidos dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la adornada manija de hierro y apoyó su cuerpo con fuerza contra la gran puerta. No se movió al principio, pero con otra dosis de fuerza, eventualmente, cedió.

— ¿Hola? — Llamó, respirando con dificultad del estrés de su esfuerzo. Llamó otra vez, mas fuerte, su voz resonó en el silencio. Cerró la puerta para dejar a la humedad y frio afuera. Sus dientes temblaron violentamente por el cambio de temperatura, y pudo ver, cada vez que respiraba, su aliento en forma de volutas de vapor.

El pasillo era largo, inmenso y poco iluminado con una luz gris natural. Sus empapados zapatos chirriaron sobre el mármol, y luego silencio sobre la alfombra desgastada. El interior estaba decorado por antigüedades, pero no parecía ni de colección ni apreciados, sino olvidadas y llenas de polvo. Las paredes crujían por la edad mientras Bella caminaba, se preguntó si el lugar había sido abandonado.

Con cautela, miró a su alrededor, a las diferentes salas que el pasillo llevaba: Sala del té, sala de estar, sala de piano…

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Preguntó más alto, quitándose el cabello mojado de la cara. El agua chorreaba de ella cada vez que caminaba, dejando pequeños charcos y senderos.

Entró a una sala de estar que estaba abierta, mirando a los viejos muebles tapizados con superficies de caoba. Se dio cuenta de que las cenizas estaban apiladas en el suelo de la chimenea. _Alguien vive aquí, pero no están ahora. _El silencio la abrumaba.

Con el peso de sus problemas que colgaban pesadamente sobre ella, subió las escaleras, la sensación de la suave madera bajo sus dedos le dejó una sensación de comodidad. Todo tenía un espíritu inquietantemente tranquilo y siniestro. Bella continuó caminando en silencio, fascinada por la secreta grandeza de la casa. Después de darse un tour ella misma, con decepción, se dio cuenta de que no había teléfono. El que vivió allí, estuvo completamente aislado.

Pensó que era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció atractivo, por lo menos era mas atractivo que la boda a la que se suponía que tenía que ir. Se encontró con otra puerta, pero a diferencia de las otras, ésta estaba cerrada. Cohibida, llamó, sintiéndose grosera de que alguien pudiera estar ahí y no pudiera darle una respuesta física. Después de no escuchar señales de vida, abrió.

Una habitación. Era oscura, misteriosa y nadie estaba adentro.

De repente, Bella ya no se sentía segura en esa casa. Al ver que había posesiones personales, quedarse en esa casa ya no era buena idea. Una vez más, el silencio fue abrumador. La magia inicial que sintió, se desaparecía poco a poco. Muebles de colores oscuros, una silla de cuero gastado y lámparas de bronce quemadas estaban presentes. Gruesos volúmenes estaban apilados en una mesa cercana, un libro, separado de los demás, estaba abierto. Las páginas se elevaban fuera de su encuadernado, con negro, la escritura era redonda. Distraída, Bella echó un vistazo más de cerca a las páginas.

Tardíamente, Bella comprendió que las palabras que estaba leyendo sonaban como parte de un diario privado. Parecía que estuvieran hablando a su derecha, el espíritu de la persona se evidenciaba en el lenguaje.

_¿No es hermoso el otoño? Los brotes de la primavera, respiran el aire del verano, se marchitan y se pudren en otoño. Desaparecen en invierno como si nunca hubieran existido y, una vez más, florecen lentos y seguros. Están llenos de un espectro abrumador y de preciosos colores, que deslumbran los ojos de las criaturas, incluso una como yo. Al igual que las hojas, el calor del sol me toca, no siento nada cuando veo los ciclos cambiantes de la vida a mi alrededor. Algo tan natural, profundo en una sola hoja. El símbolo de lo eterno es aun más vulnerable cuando lo aplasto hasta el polvo contra mi palma._

El párrafo terminó y Bella inhaló aire húmedo mientras las palabras se hundían en su mente y en su corazón. Era hermoso y solitario, dulce y triste. A medida que su mano se extendía para deslizarla por la página, una ráfaga de viento sopló y sacudió el cristal de la ventana. Su mano volvió rápidamente a su posición original. El aire frio, como los vapores del hielo seco, se impregno en su espalda e hizo picar sus sentidos.

Se dio la vuelta, agitando el aire frio hasta que se disipó. _Estoy sola, _se convenció, pero seguía sin estar muy segura. Sonaba como si las paredes se quejaran cuando crujían. El miedo la sacudió. El sonido de su acelerada y entrecortada respiración, cayó en sus orejas con un agudo contraste del silencio que envolvía la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? — Dijo una voz entre dientes, llena de ira y dura como un látigo.

Deliberadamente, el susurro le llamó la atención. Una persona de pie en las sombras junto a la ventana y en frente de ella. Azul oscuro y violeta pálido jugaron con su forma tensa, destacándose con tonos pasteles y tinta. Olió la lluvia acida y la suciedad de afuera pegada a su ropa. Ríos de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo y ropa, pegándose a los músculos y tendones. Era tan pálido como la luna, sin embargo, tan oscuro como la noche. De repente, se fue encima de la mesa de forma territorial, para cernirse sobre el diario al frente de ella. Ella no lo había visto de cerca, pero se había movido. Tampoco lo había visto entrar al cuarto, pero estaba allí.

Fue traicionada por su creciente miedo, no solo temblaba de frio y de la humedad.

— Esto es de mi propiedad. — Se estaba refiriendo al diario en lugar de la casa. Él sintió una punzada de violación porque alguien más había leído sus pensamientos mas privados.

— L-Llame, pero nadie contestó. — Sintiéndose amenazada, dio un paso atrás, no queriendo la ira del extraño. Trató de controlar su ruidosa respiración. Un movimiento en falso y Bella saldría gritando "Ya me voy".

El desconocido la miró de arriba abajo, observando su expresión afectada y avergonzada por sus ropas empapadas y cabellos chorreantes. Él acababa de regresar de un pequeño viaje de caza, su solución fue unos roñosos venados. Los humanos se mantenían en sus casas cuando había tormentas y él no pudo hacer nada. Estaba de mal humor e insatisfecho cuando captó su olor. El olor se aferró a la atmosfera durante todo el camino hasta la carretera, llegando a su casa, atormentando su apetito. El latido del corazón de ella tronó por encima de los sonidos de la vida animal y del bosque. Sonaba mojado, golpeando en su cavidad como su propio canto primitivo. Incluso ahora, sus músculos querían abalanzarse encima de la chica indefensa. El olor a lluvia era más dulce alrededor de ella, también.

Cerró el diario, Bella vio, con su visión periférica, algo rojo en los ojos del desconocido, como una hoja afilada al darle la luz, cuando él la miró con más atención. Él nunca fue excesivamente cruel así que asumió su papel, por lo que fue creado, se metió en un estado de concentración para ocultar su hambre. Su expresión enojada se relajó en un alisado antinatural, forzado.

Por razones inexplicables, los iris color rojo, no parecían molestar más a Bella. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero cuando empezó a mirarlos más de cerca, una atracción magnética la atrapó. Sus ojos crecieron imposiblemente cuando se sintió cautivada por su mirada, él llamaba a sus sentidos. _Al igual que una frágil polilla por una llama, _pensó.

Los bordes de la visión de Bella se empezaron a poner borrosos cuando le miró fijamente, hipnotizándole. Como si no hubiera distancia entre ellos y él estuviera enfrente de ella, penetrando su alma.

— Mi nombre es Edward — Su voz era suave ahora, masajeando sus tímpanos.

Él _estaba_ en frente de ella, su respiración fría y dulce en su piel temblorosa. La boca se movió a medida que las palabras salieron. — Bella. Bella Swan. — ella susurró con un estremecimiento.

— Te ves perdida. — él murmuró y ella se sonrojó, su piel se sintió cálida como no la tenia hace horas. Allí había algo también… una reacción química que ella no había sentido desde… _nunca_. Ni siquiera con Jasper había experimentado ese revuelo repentino de emociones, marcada por la incertidumbre, el miedo y el deseo. Jasper era como el hogar, pero Edward era algo mas, desconocido.

— ¿Estas perdida, Bella? — Su espalda estaba pegada a la pared cuando él se acercó, probando su adrenalina en el aire.

Ahogó un grito al oír su nombre saliendo de su boca. La forma en la que formuló la pregunta, no parecía como si estuviera hablando de la camioneta muerta o de su teléfono inútil. Al menos, así no es como lo interpretó. Era una pregunta capciosa, porque se sentía perdida en tantos niveles. Física y emocionalmente. Todo el mundo estaba siempre feliz y envueltos en si mismos, su situación actual la golpeó. Jasper se iba a casar. Al final, no quedaba nada; estaba sola y no tenia nada.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Edward vino a ella de una vez, alta y clara: la verdad real de su situación. — Si, estoy perdida. — Susurró, tragando saliva y con la cara tiesa.

Bella se sintió tan insignificante: el miserable auto-odio se pegó a su corazón, dominando el miedo que corría por ella. Parte de ella ya había renunciado. Siempre había flotado por la vida, buscando la realización en los lugares equivocados, en las personas equivocadas. Su subconsciente, aquella otra parte de su mente que todo lo sabia, repetía lo que ella se había estado dando cuenta poco a poco: no tenía nada. Los cortes era una distracción, lo que le permitía esperar mientras ella se aferraba a una falsa esperanza. Un engañoso sentido del poder.

Bella observó al ser misterioso, preguntándose si esto era una oportunidad o un error. Ella había estado triste con el mundo por mucho tiempo, parecía días de depresión borrados uno a uno. Siempre se comportaba como la gente esperaba. Había actuado como le correspondía; aburrida y sin fuego. Ya no estaba segura de que en su interior hubiera más fuego.

La simpatía llenó los ojos de Edward como si fuera una capucha, un dedo frio y delgado la refrescó suavemente en la mejilla sonrojada. Ella era tan fragante y suculenta que su boca se llenó de veneno, dejando una capa resbaladiza sobre los dientes que goteaba en su cuello. Tan fácilmente que habría cedido, como una de esas hojas muertas cuando las aplastaba contra su palma. Había una tristeza dentro de ella que no esperaba, pero a Edward, la hacia preciosa. Ella no tenía miedo de él, incluso dispuesta para soportar cualquier cosa que quisiera con ella, de su… a ella no le importaba lo que él era. Solo tenía una luz de esperanza e interés, y era para él solo…

Ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, tan callada, pero sus sentimientos brillaban en su rostro. Era visible que ella quería _algo. _Él podría decir que el fuego todavía no se había ido. Las posibilidades de crear una compañera se deslizaron en su mente. Él nunca había tenido la intención de apaciguar sus décadas de soledad con un mero extraño. Los vampiros preferían una conexión; incluso si fuera pequeña se tenía que sentir, y podría ser de utilidad luego. Un candidato perfecto había desfilado directamente a sus letales brazos, sirviéndose a él sin saberlo.

Con una delicadeza ligera, él pasó sus helados dedos por su hombro cubierto por la ropa mojada. — No me gusta esa mirada triste en tus ojos —dijo suavemente en voz baja. Su mano se deslizó por la curva de sus hombros, pasando por el cuello y dejándola debajo de su barbilla. —, puedo quitar el dolor y el frio… puedes tenerlo todo. —dijo de pronto, encendiendo el fuego en su voz.

Ella no era para esta débil vida humana, se dijo. Tendría que quererlo, o él la drenaría. Sin embargo, tenía la confianza de que ella lo haría.

Profunda y conmovedora necesidad brillaba ahora en sus ojos marrones. _Si, _pensó Edward, la fina membrana de sus labios entreabiertos se abrió lentamente, exudando calor. Él inclinó su cabeza a la garganta de ella, aspirando el perfume de su piel. Es cierto que se estaba molestando a si mismo, pero causó reacciones físicas que él esperaba.

Su mente estaba confusa bajo su hechizo, brillando en las promesas. Con esa sensación, vinieron huellas de impotencia y Bella tenia ansias de otro corte, una pequeña cortada de dolor para conseguir que su sentido de control regresara. Sus labios rozaron su pulso y ella se estremeció por el filo de sus dientes. Sus parpados se cerraron y los ojos penetrantes de él se iluminaron con hambre lujuriosa. — Solo quiero volver a sentir algo bueno. — susurró.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho y sus ojos destellaron abiertos. Iris rojos conectaron con marrón. —Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras él la empujaba, ligera y juguetonamente, a su cama. Disfrutaba pensando el pasar el tiempo con ella. Esto no seria la rápida alimentación de los bosques y esquinas oscuras de alguna ciudad. Él mismo se hundiría en ella de todas las maneras posibles. Sus músculos se agitaron de anticipación y, como un verdadero depredador, él fijó la escena.

Yacía en un mar de luz gris y sedas color ébano y carmesí. Por primera vez, podía ver a Edward más allá de las sombras; a medida que él pasaba por la chimenea y encendía las lámparas de aceites para calentarse y dar un toque de romance teatral. Las hebras de cabello bronce brillaban a la luz mortecina, acentuando sus pálidos pómulos.

Bella volvió a pensar su decisión, pero su adicción al dolor auto infligido alcanzó a su buen juicio. Ella nunca había hecho algo así. Deseos poco frecuentes, tan diferentes de lo que alguna vez sintió por Jasper, muchas chispas con su simple toque y ojos oscuros y abrumadores. No era tentación sola. Cuando la tocaba, ella sentía que por fin podía respirar. Se sentía como la _número uno._

Él la tomó de la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar de la misma forma depredadora que el mismo había dado de manifiesto desde el principio. El cuello de Bella se arqueó en sus manos, los ojos de ella se abrieron y él sonrió. El rostro de él estaba tan cerca; hermoso. El poder de sus ojos color rojos, encantador. Sus labios se separaron pero él no la besó. El puente de su nariz se deslizó por la curva de su cuello delgado y su lengua hizo un rastro húmedo y frio en su camino hasta arriba. Ella se estremeció, arqueó y movió sus manos al dobladillo de la camisa mojada. Él era frio, muy frio, Bella se sonrojó de sus comunes cualidades.

Ella podía ver que él era una criatura que tomaba las cosas cuando él quería. En cada ansiosa caricia, poco a poco le quitó la ropa de su cuerpo pequeño, haciéndola temblar y sonrojar. Se estaba pasando de forma rápida y rastros de temor se apoderó de ella través del deseo. El corazón le latía rápidamente, su piel estaba sensitiva y tensa.

Intuía que Edward no era un ser innecesariamente violento, pero podía ser feroz si era necesario. Cada toque en su piel le picaba y hacia su sangre correr. Era como si el supiera despertar cada hendidura en su cuerpo y corazón.

Se sentó en sus rodillas encima de ella, su forma a contra luz lo hacia casi invisible. Sus frías palmas del color de la nata, pasaron por los lugares descubiertos y ella se sintió viva. — Me haces agua a la boca, Bella.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron en sus caderas y su mirada se detuvo en sus muslos. El olfateó y tiró de la carne de su muslo interno, exponiendo su secreto. Tejido cicatricial rosa y costras tiernas, líneas horizontales, delgadas como cabello, empañaban la cremosa piel.

Bella intentó retorcerse fuera de su alcance, pero él la sujetó con firmeza, inclinándose para oler la frescura de la sangre que corría por las delgadas barreras de sus costras. — ¿Qué tentación es esta? — susurró, trazando con la punta de su lengua un corte particularmente sensitivo. Ahora temblaba, sus ojos rodaron, asemejándose a una rica fruta.

Ella se había causado lesiones a si misma como parte de un ritual obsesivo. La evidencia de tal comportamiento, le pareció peculiar al principio, pero empezó a comprenderlo. Comprendía los sentimientos de auto-odio y causó daños a su alma; lleno de sed de sangre, se quedó enojado, en conflicto, pero satisfecho. Entregarse a los daños físicos no era una opción a su indestructible existencia.

Apenas podía contener la emoción y se arrastró de vuelta al cuerpo de ella. Su tez parecía ya febril, sus ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada. Sus colmillos se alargaron a ella lo suficiente, cubiertos de veneno. Ellos hubieran sido mas terroríficos si él no se hubiera mostrado a si mismo poco a poco y no le hubiera parecido a Bella tan hermoso. Se veían afligidos, lo que era perfecto dada las circunstancias. — Quiero que me muerdas. — susurró ella, arqueando el cuello con un tono deseado y de incertidumbre.

— A su debido tiempo —le dijo Edward, sus iris rojos destellaron. Una ola de calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Bella.

Su fría lengua descendió por las frescas cicatrices, dejando que pequeñas gotas de sangre escapasen de ellas. Con los ojos cerrados, el se perdió en la belleza de la pequeña tortura, mientras ella doblaba los dedos y le tiraba del cabello. Un ruido sordo de su pecho, vibró en su boca a medida que él vagaba hacia su entrepierna.

Bella gimió de sorpresa, poniéndose tensa por el placer. La emoción se apoderó de él, complacido por el sabor de la esencia de ella en su lengua. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de atenciones, el éxtasis se le multiplicó por todo el cuerpo. Ella gritó y él gruñó. Durante la niebla de su orgasmo, una punzada de dolor en las cicatrices inferiores, la sorprendió. Caliente líquido se derramó en la boca de Edward mientras él seguía bebiendo de la cara interna de los muslos de ella. Caliente y espesa ambrosia se deslizó en su garganta, atenuando la quemazón. Brevemente, lamió la piel herida con afecto, oyendo como sus células se reagrupaban para detener el flujo.

Bella estaba llena de endorfinas naturales, sus pesados parpados y sonrisa brillaban con alegría. Nunca había pensado en mezclar placer sexual con su adicción al dolor auto-inducido. Con sus temblorosos e insistentes dedos, ella arañó su ropa queriéndola afuera.

Despojados de sus ropas, se enredaron. A pesar de la monstruosa criatura que era, ese hecho no impidió a Bella su ansiosa exploración. Era frio y cincelado en sus suaves manos, su excitación habló del deseo por ella.

— ¿No es irónico? — preguntó mirándola profundamente—. Tu pequeño secreto… adicta al control, sin embargo, la impotencia de la misma.

La intensidad era mucha. No era suficiente. _Soy impotente contigo, _pensó, desviando otra verdad. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su nuca y, por primera vez, él apretó sus labios contra los de ella, duro, casi feroz. Alientos fríos y calientes se juntaron a medida que se besaban. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el sabor de su rica sangre estaba todavía fresca en su sistema. Ella gimió en su boca y las manos de él se enredaron en sus cabellos mojados de seda para que se desplegaran en la almohada.

La marca de media luna se disipó en una opaca quemadura en su muslo. — Otra vez. — susurró, rasguñándolo inútilmente en su dura piel.

Su bestia interior aulló de alegría, él la cubrió con su peso lo suficiente, respirando el excitante perfume que emanaba de su piel. Alimentando su adicción, él era feliz también. Sus dedos se enrollaron en sus cabellos, haciendo sus movimientos más íntimos y menos ásperos. Su boca viajó por su piel sudorosa y la sintió temblar bajo su lengua.

Bella lo abrazó, silenciosamente pidiendo más de sus dientes y de él. Ella se arqueó y sus suaves labios la besaron en frente, sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cadera de él. Edward se estremeció cuando se hundió en ella de una vez, envuelto por su cálida y mojada piel. Se sentía mareada y sin aliento antes de suspirar de placer, retorciendo la sabana en sus lados, agarrando el satín en sus manos.

Sus cuerpos se moldearon y el rítmico latido de su corazón seguido de una ansiosa respiración, estableció una cadencia de movimientos seductores. El cuerpo de Bella respondió receptivamente solo para encontrar el placer más profundamente. Los otros instintos de Edward se activaron y la sed quemó su garganta.

Ávidamente, aspiró en su cuello _¿Me atreveré a ese lugar tan delicado?_ Se preguntó.

Edward se desaceleró y miro su muñeca. Sus ojos estaban en poder de una capa de oscuridad. La mitad inferior de sus iris carmesís, brillaron de nuevo cuando sus labios se abrieron, mostrando sus dientes. Un atisbo de sonrisa se mostró en sus labios cuando ella anticipó su acción. Se hundió en su carne por encima de la frágil vena, de inmediato, el líquido caliente burbujeó en su boca y goteó en su brazo, entre sus cuerpos. Bella contuvo un gemido y jadeó mientras absorbía el dolor. Las caderas de Edward empujaron mas dentro de ella, larga y lentamente mientras ella disfrutaba.

Él gimió, lamiendo el camino de sangre en su brazo y se inclinó para recoger más en su pecho. La besó otra vez, dejando el sabor de su propio néctar.

— Bella… Bella… Bella… — susurró en su piel. — delicioso.

Su cuerpo se ciñó a sus palabras mientras la miraba impotente. Ella flotaba al borde de la oscuridad por cada mordisco y embestida. Edward era como un demonio a su mundo.

Sus uñas se presionaron mas en su carne fría y él profundizó sus embestidas. Su sangre derramada, la excitación y el sudor salado se aferraron al aire con una satisfacción perversa.

Su placer se elevó a sorprendentes alturas, sus sentidos absorbieron todo en un remolino de felicidad. Era una conexión que Edward no podría quitar.

— Voy a hacerte mía. — su promesa fue baja y deseosa. Posesivamente, masajeó sus pechos, todavía lamiendo la sangre de sus dientes, vio temblar a Bella por su liberación.

Al verla, le hizo que tuviera una profunda necesidad de ella. Él inclinó su cadera con una mano todavía debajo de ella, dejando que se arqueara mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Bella sintió su fría boca en su pecho y sonrió. Ella sintió la urgencia y la concentración cada vez mayor. Le oyó susurrar de placer y dulzura.

Edward se dejó ir, abandonando su control, y sucumbió a su liberación con sus gruñidos y gritos. Antes de que Bella entendiera, sus colmillos estaban presentes en el suave cuello de ella y bebió con avidez. La sacudida de dolor la paralizó; soportando la quemadura de la nueva herida. Su rica sangre y con sabor a fruta se deslizó en su garganta y lubricó su garganta de adentro hacia afuera. Ya sentía las propiedades nutritivas fortaleciendo sus tendones y músculos secos, causando que su cuerpo completo se estirara y cantara con una cualidad más flexible.

Un pequeño sollozo atravesó la frenética bruma de lujuria. El lado racional de él le decía que se detuviera o no quedaría nada de ella. Ya su corazón latía lentamente en sus oídos.

Sus colmillos se deslizaron fuera de su sensible y transparente piel y, al igual que antes, lamió la herida con afecto, satisfecho de si mismo. Bella exhaló fuertemente y sus músculos empezaron a relajarse, entregándose a si misma. Él se incorporó en sus antebrazos para mirarla. Lagrimas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios. Bella estaba muy lejos en su mente, consumida por el éxtasis puro del momento.

Él le susurró lentamente, trayéndola de nuevo. —Puedo terminarlo ahora mismo o hacerte mía.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a él, enfocados en las suaves e intencionadas palabras. Sus ojos ya no eran negros, eran dos círculos gemelos de color carmesí.

— Puedes tenerlo todo. — repitió lo mismo que antes.

Por alguna razón, le acarició el cabello con los dedos, observando la sangre coagulada que adornaba su dulce y suave piel. _Ella podría marchitarse y morir como las hojas de otoño, o podría ser intocable a mi lado, _pensó brevemente fantaseando con un nuevo futuro.

— Puedo ser bueno para ti — siguió con un susurro áspero. —, puedes empezar otra vez… conmigo. — él podría tomarla fácilmente, pero se recordó a si mismo que ella tenia que desearlo –con él– o la drenaría sin piedad. Estaba en el precipicio de la inmortalidad.

— ¿Empezar otra vez? — preguntó débilmente. Justo cuando ella estaba en silencio, pidiendo la muerte, él tuvo que decir esas hermosas palabras. Nadie la había hecho sentir tan codiciada y deseada. Por primera vez, ella se sintió que alguien se preocupaba por lo que ella quería. Podía ser indestructible y perfecta como Edward, y nunca más estaría sola. Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del poder.

Ella ya parecía en paz, como si estuviera durmiendo. — Quiero ser como tu. — las palabras fueron en voz baja, debajo de su aliento.

Sonó como un disparo en los oídos de Edward. Hundió los dientes en su muñeca, desgarrando la carne de vampiro para una salida de su propia sangre. Fresca sangre se mezcló con el veneno que corría por su barbilla y la sostuvo sobre la boca entreabierta de Bella, dejando que el grueso líquido goteara en su boca.

Al igual que un bebé, se apoderó de su brazo y se lo llevó a sus labios, como la lactancia. Sangre caliente se vertió en ella, inmediatamente, se empezaron a desaparecer sus defensas, su humanidad. Su mente se deslizó en la niebla, yéndose muy lejos. Tendría una eternidad para resolver sus problemas y lo haría con Edward. _Adiós, Jasper. _Bella soñaba con la paz desde su angustioso pasado y luchó contra el cosquilleo de las llamas mientras subía por ella.

* * *

Bien, este es el fin de mi primera traducción. Como ven, o leen, y algunas partes que estan disparejas o raras; tranquis pronto mejoraré con esto de las traducciones ;D. El **original **de **BittenBee **se encuentra en mis favs por si lo quieren leer, que, por cierto, está mucho mejor.

Ummm, lo de los cortes de Bella me recuerda a Tally de _Uglies_ cuando es cortadora.

¡Mantenganse chispeantes!

Follow me on _Twitter_ (Ver mi **perfil**) Vamos, un poco de publicidad no es tan mala... xD


End file.
